Koala Style a danisnotonfire fanfic
by stfuOllie
Summary: Dan Howell meets Olivia after she asks for a place to stay for the weekend. It's safe to say it was love at first sight. But Olivia is a lot different to other girls and when she does the unthinkable, will Dan have the heart to forgive her?
1. Kicked Out

**Chapter 1**: _Dan Is Not In Love (he thinks)_

I woke up to a harsh slap across my face.

"Wake the fuck up you lazy sod."

Ugh, not another day. I consider punching my indifferent and bastard-like step father in the face when I remember what day it is. The day I plan (kind of) on running away.

OK, it was a muffed up plan and I don't really know where I'm gonna run to. My friend PJ was in London for the weekend so I'd ring him up and see where I could go. I don't want to end up crashing in a disabled toilet in Cafe Nero.

I drag myself out of bed and get changed quickly. "Why do you want me up so early?"

"I want you out of the house." he roughly replies, not making eye contact.

I growl. "Why?"

"Cause I hate you and I have a woman coming over so get the fuck out. Now."

"What the hell? You're such a douche!"

He picks up a blue backpack and throws it at my face. I rub my nose and bring away some blood. "You have seven minutes to pack some shit for the weekend. After those seven minutes, I will come up here and if your ugly ass isn't gone, damage will be done."

I let out a low snarl then chuck in my favourite stuff and clothes into my bag then run down to the kitchen in under three minutes. I grab loads of toiletries and food then legit out of the house and down the drive.

I run for about half an hour. Steve had never done anything too serious to me before, the most was probably a broken arm that was half my fault. After all the air has been thrown out of my body from running, I slump down inside a bus shelter and pull out my phone, punching PJ's number in.

He picks up after the second ring.

"Yeeello?"

"Hey, PJ?"

"Chris. PJ's peeing."

"Oh, OK, Chris, hey, can you put me onto PJ when he comes back?"

"Yeah su-" I hear a loud flush and a shout : _'What are you doing on my phone!'_

I laugh despite the raging stitch in my chest.

"Hey, Liv, you alright?"

"Yeah, um, look. I don't wanna be a burden or anything but I kind of need a home for the weekend." I explain, biting my lip.

"Oh, yeah, why?"

I sigh. When he sees the state of me and my scarce amount of items he'll know something's up. And I'm finally sick of lying to my best friend.

"I got kicked out."

"Ah, shit, really? I'll have to ask Dan and Phil, cause we're staying at theirs but I'm sure they'll say yes. We are all dying of female company." he says. I sigh in relief.

"Who are Dan and Phil?" I query about the friends he never told me about.

"Just a couple of friends we are staying with. They moved into London a few days ago. They're YouTubers as well."

I've never really been on YouTube before myself due to my complete lack of internet. The only videos I've seen are a couple of Chris and PJ's at their house. They were quite funny.

"OK, as long as none of you are vlogging when I get there." I joke.

"Where are you?"

"Pimlico."

"OK, coming."

I wait at the bus shelter for a few minutes, playing on my phone for a bit, before a small car pulls up and the window rolls down.

"Hello there, need a ride?" Chris says, winking.

"Shut up Chris." I laugh and climb into the backseat. I notice there are two other guys in the car as well. A guy with ebony black hair and a pale face is sat in the back and a taller guy with brownish hair and a slight tan sits in the seat across from me. I can't help but notice how fucking attractive the guy with brown hair is.

"Um, Liv this is Dan and Phil." PJ introduces me to them.

I smile. "Hi, Liv."

"Dan." the fit one gives me a cute smile and a little salute.

The guy in the back has earphones in that are blasting out a loud video game song. I laugh and strap myself in.

"So what happened, Liv?" PJ asks from the passenger seat.

"Oh, nothing. Just Steve being a dick again. He had some chick over so he said I had to be out for the weekend."

I put the backpack down at my feet and look over to the fit guy- I mean Dan. He is staring back at me. I grin and he returns it, baring his pearly teeth. I remember I forgot to brush this morning and hope to god I don't look like crap.

"What the hell? Steve is such a knob." PJ growls, angry about the way he treated me earlier on. I'd told him about my arm but he'd guessed the rest.

We arrive at their flat and pile inside. Dan offers to take my backpack but I protest.

"OK, suit yourself." he smiles and my insides flip over.

Ugh, he was so cute.

PJ said that he'd crash on Phil's floor and Chris was staying in Dan's on his sofa so I had the living room to myself. I smiled and threw the backpack on the floor then jumped onto the sofa. We'd had a long day of tours around the house and getting to know one another. We'd ordered pizzas and watched a film. Kill Bill, their favourite.

I dread when I have to go back. I had so much fun today. I'd have to talk to PJ and ask them if I could stay longer. That would be awesome. Then I could make the move on Dan... Oh shut up, Olivia, you barely know this kid. And besides, he's friends with Chris and Peej that'd be weird.

I can't sleep. I think I've registered that. I get up and make my way to the kitchen. I remember the route from the tour earlier. I get a glass and fill it with water from the tap. I nearly choke when I see the time. It's 2:39, we were up that late? I mean, yeah, I've been up way later than that before it's just, I never noticed this time.

"Need any help?" a voice comes from behind me in a slight whisper due to the time.

I spin around and see Dan in the doorway. He looks unbearably sexy in his low slung jogging pants and tight white tshirt.

"Sorry, I was just getting some water." I say, shaking the glass slightly.

"Nah, its fine. I was just making sure you weren't getting molested." He walks inside then opens the fridge, taking out a canned energy drink.

I raise an eyebrow then chuckle. "Did I wake you?" I ask taking a gulp of my water.

"No, I was on my computer."

"You were on your computer at this time?" I laugh.

"Yeah, I don't sleep much." He says honestly. I laugh again. Man, I need to stop laughing. I notice he has his ears pierced and I bite my lip. It looks hot.

"Well if you were planning on sleeping, I wouldn't suggest Relentless." I joke. He smirks.

"I wasn't really, there's no point in sleeping now."

I cock my head to the left a little. "What do you mean?"

He laughs. "Well, you're hear now and you look pretty wide awake to me."

I smile softly. "It'd be nice to talk to someone." I admit.

"Do you wanna take this into the living room?" he asks. I nod and follow him into the living room where we sit down on the sofa. Or my bed, as it is now.

"So, Liv.. I can call you Liv right?" he asks. I chuckle.

"Sure you can. I mean, I don't see why not."

He laughs, this sweet, articulate laugh. I don't know how exactly a laugh can be articulate but his voice suits it. I don't want to say 'posh laugh' as it sounds like I'm mocking him.

"So, as I was saying, what brought you here?"

"Um, my douchey step dad kicked me out." I say, sighing.

Dan made a concerned face (I don't know the word, when you kind of push up one side of your mouth and scrunch up the other. It's the concerned face, OK.) and nodded. "Yeah, my dad was a prick too. What did he say?"

"He said I had seven minutes to pack and be out of there or he'd 'do some damage'." I say, trying to hold back tears. I didn't want to start blubbing in front of this guy I had only met today, especially when he's ridiculously gorgeous.

"I'm so sorry. If he did does do anything to you, I'll kick his ass I promise." he says, his face quite close to mine now. I can see how strongly brown they are, like a Malteser. What the fuck, Olivia, a Malteser? Really? How poetic of you. Wow, you really are a freak.

"Really?" I say, shocked by his sudden concern.

"Yeah, I know we only met but...you're just so nice and sweet and..."

"And?" I ask him to finish his sentence, already flattered and blushing from his previous compliments.

"And.." He looks down at the floor. "...You're really pretty." He bites his lip then slaps his face. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He gets up to leave.

"No!" I grab his shirt and pull him back down onto the sofa. "That's lovely of you. I think you're really cute too."

"Really?" His beautiful eyes light up.

I laugh. "This is like a High School Musical film."

"Hey." he playfully hits me on the shoulder. "Don't diss HSM."

I laugh again. "You really think I'm pretty? I mean, not many people do." My inside lip is bleeding now.

He takes me hand and my cheeks go crimson. "You're beautiful." Then he plants a kiss on my lips.


	2. It's A Date

**Chapter 2: **_Dan Is Not In Love _

I gasp at first but then lean into the kiss. It feels like heaven. His lips are warm and soft and perfect. His tongue pushes against my lip, begging for dominance. I let him in. Our tongues battle inside eachother's mouths and after what seems like three long, beautiful hours; we both pull away, gasping for air.

He smirks. "You're a great kisser."

I laugh. "Thanks. You too."

He bites his lip. "I should.. I should uh.. be going to bed."

"Me too. Don't stay up on your computer too long." I joke, my cheeks crimson and burning.

He laughs, his beautiful laugh. "I won't. Night, Liv, sweet dreams." He turns and walks out the door.

"Night, Dan." I call after him. I sigh then lie down on the sofa on top of the duvet. Well, there is no way on Earth I'm falling asleep now.

How could I, Olivia Lyon, pull a stunning guy like Dan. The only time I made any sort of contact with a boy like that was when I was forced to hold hands with Henry Battlefield when we were playing Hokey Pokey in Year 1. Yeah, sure, I'd hugged PJ plenty of times in the past but that was just friendly.

I'm suddenly grinning like a massive idiot. I kissed Dan! I kissed him! It was really amazing, so tender yet sort of rough at the same time. In a good way, of course. So it's true when they say your first kiss is the best.

I huff, fed up of not being able to sleep and get up of the sofa. My foot makes contact with something wet on the floor and I pull it back instantly. I look down and see my glass lying on its side on the floor and a large pool of water.

"Shit." I mutter and run into the kitchen to get something to clean it up. I grab a handful of kitchen towel then run back into the living room to clean up the mess. I pick up the glass and fill it up again, just to gulp all the water down. The kiss seemed to have left my mouth dry. I don't know if that's possible.

I lie in bed for hours and finally my eyes drop and I fall into slumber.

_"Steve?" I call into the empty feeling house. "Ste-eve, are you home?"_

_I look around the house for signs of life but greeted with nothing. I roll my eyes and throw my backpack onto the floor of the kitchen. That's when I spot the note on the counter. I pick it up. It reads in a thick red pen 'You're late.'_

_I look up and see Steve standing right in front of me with a sharp, silver knife in his hand, pointing towards my glabella. A tremor shoots through my body._

_"You're late."_

_"I'm sorry Steve, I couldn't sleep and I fell asleep at about six and I woke up around three and the guys insisted I sta-"_

_I'm interrupted by him punching me in the jaw which sends me to the floor. He stands on top of me and before I can do anything his knife is driving into my chest. I got time for one scream._

_My last scream; "**DAN!**"_

I wake up crying and sweaty. PJ, Chris, Phil and Dan are staring down at me with concerned looks written across their faces. Their heads in a comical circle about me.

I sit up and they move for me.

"Are you alright, Liv?" PJ asks, putting a hand on my back.

"Yeah, you were screaming since four in the morning." Chris adds.

Then Phil laughs. "We didn't want to wake you incase you bit our hands off or something." I laugh as well.

"It's fine, just a bad dream I guess. Could I have some water?"

Chris stands up. "Sure, I'll get you some." He walks into the kitchen.

Phil follows, saying; "I'll make breakfast."

I turn to PJ, he looks really worried. I must've really frightened them all. I feel bad now. "What time is it?"

"Uhm.." he looks at his phone. "3:30."

I snap my back straight. "I slept that long?"

He laughs. "Must've been tired. We did get to bed at one, though."

I nod. My head feels foggy and slightly dizzy. A strange crash and a loud moan come from the kitchen. PJ shakes his head.

"I'll go make sure that they're not killing eachother." Peej says, wandering into the kitchen.

I look at Dan who has his chocolate eyes trained onto me. He gets up and slowly walks over to the sofa, sitting himself down next to me.

"You wanna talk about it?"

I shake my head. "Not really."

"Sure?" I nod.

He laughs. "Was it my kissing? Did I give you nightmares?"

I laugh and push him playfully. "No, no, the kissing was great." I sigh. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For last night, it was brilliant."

He smiles. Once again, my insides melt. I swear, his smiles are the best thing ever. The way one side shows more of his teeth than the other and the way he chuckles slightly and looks down to the floor. It's adorable.

"It's fine. I enjoyed myself too. We should do it again sometime."

I raise an eyebrow. "We should. Preferably not here, in case Chris or Phil walks in on us."

He laughs. "We could go to Starbucks tomorrow, if you want?"

I nod. "I'd love that."

We laugh as PJ walks in again, raising an eyebrow. He's quickly followed by Phil and Chris who are bearing five plates, each topped with a full English breakfast. My stomach growls angrily and Dan laughs, taking two plates of Phil and handing one to me.

Chris passes me some cutlery and I dig in straight away. When everyone is finished eating Phil declares he has filming to do so PJ switches the TV on. I want to snuggle up to Dan but figure that would be weird and awkward to do in front of Chris and Peej considering they don't know. And it would be weird and awkward for Dan too, so I resist the urge.

We pretty much watch TV and talk for the rest of the day. I watch Phil edit his video for a bit then get bored and go and watch TV again. PJ orders Chinese food and we eat that in the living room.

I get tired from last nights events and my nightmare and fall asleep on the floor at around 10. I wake up an hour later to find I'm being carried by someone. I squint and see it's Dan. Then I realise how he is carrying me; my legs are wrapped around his waist, my arms around his neck so our fronts are touching. I blush, glad that he can't see my face.

He places me down on a soft bed then wraps a duvet around my body. I expect him to leave now but he doesn't, he leans down and kisses my forehead. I'm probably crimson now and I hope he doesn't notice.

He whispers; "Sweet dreams." right by my ear, his lips brushing against my lobe before leaving the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. I shiver.

"What was all that about?"

I gasp and look to the left where the noise came from. Chris is lying on the sofa in the corner with an eyebrow raised. I throw a pillow at him.

"Chris, you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughs and throws the pillow back. "You didn't answer my question.."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie back onto the bed and shut my eyes, grinning like a moron.

He laughs loudly. "You are very good at comedy what happened?"

I stay silent.

"He likes you by the way," he finally says.

I look at him with a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

"He likes you. That's pretty simple enough, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but, how do you know?"

"Well, when you first got here and we were showing you around, you know when you went to the toilet? Yeah, well as soon as you were out of earshot Dan started quizzing PJ all about you. Yeah, it was really weird. And he's always talking about you and the way he looks at you. I mean, come on, his face practically lights up whenever he sees you."

I bite my lip, taking it in. I never realised he liked me that much.

"And you know that nightmare you had?" I nod. "He was the one that noticed. He woke us all up like it was a fire drill. He looked dead frightened. He really likes you, Liv."

"I, um..."

"Do you like him?"

"We're going on a date tomorrow."

He laughs, probably not expecting that. "Already?"

"Well, kind of.. Not really a date. We had this chat last night and he wanted to carry it on. So we decided to go to Starbucks tomorrow. After I finish work of course."

Chris smiles. "Awh, you guys would be so cute together! What are you going to wear?"

"God, Chris, you're such a girl. And I don't know, I didn't bring much clothes so I'll probably buy something in town on my way from work."

"But then you won't have any time to change!"

I throw another pillow at Chris' head and laugh. "I will. I'll make sure it works. I really don't wanna mess this up."


	3. Not The Greatest Date

**Chapter 3**: _Dan Is Not In Love (he thinks)_

When I wake up, I think I've been kidnapped. Then I look over to my left, see Chris snoring loudly and realise it's OK. I'm in Dan's room. It feels weirdly homely, in Dan's bed. His mattress is way more soft than mine or the sofa. I sigh and climb out of bed. Someone, probably Dan, has put my backpack next to the bed. I pick it up and rifle through until I withdraw my work clothes. I change into them and look for the bathroom so I can wash.

"Hey,"

I turn around and see Phil in his pyjamas with a toothbrush in hand.

"Oh, hey, Phil." I smile. He walks in.

"How are you today?"

"Great. Apart from the fact I have work." I laugh.

He smiles again and grabs a tube of toothpaste. Before he leaves he says; "You and Dan have fun today."

"Wait what?"

He just chuckles as he walks down the hall. How the hell did Phil know? Did Dan tell him? It's not that it matters its just… I don't want to be a burden and walk into his house then take his best friend. But come on, who wouldn't fall in love with Dan?

I sigh and brush my teeth then do my hair, twisting it up into a bun. Then I apply some basic make up and leave the bathroom.

"Where you off to?" PJ asks as I open the front door of the flat.

"Work."

"OK, see you later then."

I smile and walk out the door, down the flights of stairs then into the cool London air. I recognise the street slightly and make my way to Taquitos, the Mexican restaurant on Pimlico where I work. I have to cut through pub garden before I get there though. It seems much quicker this way so I decide to use this shortcut on the way back. And I passed a Starbucks on the way. That's the nearest Starbucks to the flat and is next to a cinema, like Dan said.

I finally arrive at Taquitos. I'm not too late and the place doesn't seem too busy.

"Hey, Liv." Josie greets me.

"Hey." I take my place behind the counter, ready to take people's orders. Everyone in the restaurant seems to be eating so no waitressing is needed.

"So how's life for you?" Josie asks.

"Oh you know…"

She laughs. "No, I don't."

"Well it's been a pretty eventful weekend." I say. I'm not that close to Josie, I've never really considered her more than a friendly collegue, so I don't really want to go into detail on my weekend.

She laughs. "OK, you look like you don't really wanna talk about it."

I nod. She may have took it the wrong way, but at least she won't grill me about it. I'm not exactly great at talking to people.

A few customers come in and out and I serve and take their orders obediently. Every once in a while I get distracted, thinking about Dan and Josie has to snap me back to reality with a click of her fingers.

"Seriously, Liv, get a grip on reality." she jokes.

I shake my head. "Sorry."

Finally, my shift is over. I go into the toilet and change into a black t-shirt and some blue high-waisted shorts. The t-shirt has a P!ATD pattern on it. I'm not sure if he likes them, but whatever. I do want to impress him, I guess.

"You look nice. Where you going?" Jack, the manager, says as I'm leaving.

"A date."

"You sure you don't wanna stay? It's payday."

I shake my head. "Give me the cheque tomorrow. Bye!"

"Bye." he laughs, shaking his head. "Kids."

I roll my eyes and leave. I check the time; its half past three exactly according to my phone. Good. I'm supposed to be meeting Dan at Starbucks around quarter to. I make my way back up the main road to the pub garden. The shortcut I took earlier. I open the gate and immediately notice a party going on. I sneak behind some trees and go up a public footpath, scared of intruding anything.

I hear a rustle and some whispers behind me and turn around. A naked man and women are huddled together, doing it in a bush. I shudder and pick up my step.

"Hello there," a slur greets me from behind. I whip around and see a tallish guy of my age, the bags under his eyes are heavy and his breath stinks of alcohol. I notice the bottle in his hands.

"Uhm, hi." I say, nervously. "Sorry, I'm not apart of the party," I turn and walk off.

"Where do you think you're going?" the man grumbles and grabs my arm.

"Ow!" I cry, from the grip in his arm. He tightens it, smirking. "Get off me!" I growl at him, struggling in his grasp. Everytime I jolt away, he tightens his fingers around my arm.

"You're not going anywhere missy." He snarls. He yanks me forward into him. He looks seriously drunk. He isn't bad looking and seems quite buff but I feel uncomfortable being this close to a guy. And besides, the only guy I really want is Dan.

"Please, let me go." I beg. I stop struggling because the pain is too much.

"Not until I get some of this." he says looking up and down my body. I shiver, feeling tears forming in my eyes.

He grabs onto my shirt and tugs at it. That's when I start kicking up a fight. He rips it off then grabs onto one of my breasts. I'm wailing now.

The couple in the bush seem to have disappeared. Just my luck. I scream at the top of my voice; "**SOMEONE HELP ME!**"

The man punches me in the jaw. I flinch back and find my self on the floor.

"You little bitch," he spits on me, kicking my side. "You do as I say."

"HELP!" I scream again, climbing up. I wouldn't let this man rape me, not a chance in hell. "HELP!"

"**GET THE FUCK OFF HER, NOW!**" someone shouts from nearby. I gasp in relief, my saviour is here. The man kicks me again and I topple to the floor, from weakness.

"Not if I say so." He snarls and goes for my shorts.

"I said, get the fuck off her." the guy growls. Suddenly, the psycho is pushed to the floor. He moans and I'm guessing the guy who came to rescue me punched him in the face. He punches again and soon the rapist maniac jumps up and runs off, muttering curse words as he goes.

"Are you alrigh- oh my fuck, Liv?!"

I look up and see Dan staring down at me, with blood running down his face and a very worried look. I bite my lip, then stop as it hurts and I taste blood.

"Dan?"

"Oh my fucking god, I can't believe this." He quickly pulls me into a hug then bends down to grab my tshirt. He puts it on for me and I wince at the pain.

"We have to get you to a hospital." he says, pulling me close.

I shake my head and sniff into his chest. "No, I'm fine Dan, really."

"No you're not." he says. Suddenly he picks me up and wraps my legs around his waist. The way he was carrying me last night when he put me to sleep.

"I am, Dan really, I-"

"Liv, have you seen yourself? You need medical attention, and now." he says sternly, looking into my eyes.

"Dan, I'd rather you took care of me." I say, looking seriously into his eyes as well.

He sighs. "Fine." He starts to carry my down the foot path and out of the garden. "You're too stubborn."

"I'm sorry." I say, leaning my head into his shoulder. I let out a soft cry and sob into his shoulder. I was so traumatized by what had happened it hadn't sunk in.

"Shhh," he whispers, stroking my hair. "It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this. Shhh."

The fact that I am in the arms of the first guy I ever had a crush on just makes me sob harder. I tighten my grip around him as he carries on down the street.

Just to make matters worse, the heavens open up and pour rain down on us.

"For fuck sake," we both grumble at the same time. Dan takes off his jacket and wraps it around me.

"Dan, you don-"

"Yes."

I sigh and bury my head into his neck again, hiding my face from the rain. "So I'm guessing Starbucks is off."

He laughs. "Another time, Liv, I promise."

I nod into his shoulder.

After a long and painful journey through the rain we finally make it back to the flat. Dan kicks open the door and we fall in, dripping wet.

PJ, Chris and Phil are sat in the living room watching TV. They all get up in shock as we walk in. Well, Dan walks in as my feet aren't touching the floor.

"What the fuck happened?" PJ says, getting up and walking over to us.

Dan puts me down on the sofa and everyone gasps.

"What is it?"

"Liv…" Dan says. He picks me up again and carries me into the bathroom.

"Dan, what's wrong?"

He sets my down in front of the mirror and I gasp at the horrific reflection. Dan stands behind me, biting his lip.

My nose is covered is a scarlet blood that has smudged over my mouth and left cheek. So that's what the blood taste was. My right eye has blackened and swollen loads and I have a large purple bruise on my left cheekbone. There is also a cut on my lip and dirt all over my hands and in my hair.

"Wow. I look like a purple dalmatian." I say, still staring at the horrific sight of me in the mirror. Even my clothes have ripped a bit. Although, apart from the dirt, my hair looks all right.

"Don't do that." Dan says, holding my shoulders.

I shrug. "What?"

"Act like this isn't serious! Look at you! We _have_ to get you to a hospital. _Now_."

"I'm not going to a hospital." I protest, sternly.

"Oh yes you are." he says, picking me up and slinging me on my shoulder. I squeal and pound against his back.

"DAN! NO! PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN!"

He carries me through the living room triumphantly.

"HELP ME PJ, CHRIS, PHIL HELP!"

Just as we leave the door, when they think I can't hear, Chris turns to Phil and Peej and says; "They are so fucking."


	4. Hospital

**Chapter 4**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

When I got into Dan's car it finally occurred how much fucking pain I was in. My whole body was aching and my face felt like Wolverine had bitch slapped me. Trust me, I was not comfortable.

Dan asks if I'm OK every five seconds, and in between the grilling he glances at me with concern.

"Dan, seriously, I'm fine."

"Stop saying that, I can tell you're not."

"How?"

"Liv, you look like someone threw you into a washing machine."

"Well thanks."

He laughs. Then the moment becomes slightly awkward as we've run out of things to say and Dan's decided to stop bugging me. Finally, we pull up outside a hospital. One I've been to plenty of times before with PJ.

Dan helps me out of the car and pulls me up into the carrying thing he does. I roll my eyes at him.

"Seriously Dan, I can walk."

He sighs and puts me down, but insists that I put an arm around him for support.

"Do you ever stop and think; 'You know if I carry on walking around with Liv in my arms like a koala I might end up snapping my spine.'?" I say to him as we enter through the automatic doors of the hospital.

"Don't be so patronising, you're injured."

"I wasn't injured last night."

He shoots me a quizzical look as we reach the reception desk. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nevermind."

Dan tells the receptionist what happened, but I think she already took a guess by just looking at me. Dan is told to sit in the waiting room and I am shown to the X-Ray room. The scan is uncomfortable and painful as I have to lie still on a large metal plate for about ten minutes. The doctor finally helps me off and I'm shown my results.

The only proper injury is my arm, which is buckle fractured. The doctor cleans up my face and examines that, which seems to have no casualties. He says the swelling in my eye will die down in about a day and the bruise will go with it. The nose bleed was just a nose bleed, no broken nose or anything. I sigh with relief.

He wraps up my arm in a cast and then I'm redirected back to the waiting/reception area. Dan sees me and rushes off.

"So?" He asks.

"Just a fractured arm, nothing else." the doctor confirms. "Here are some prescription tablets in case you feel anymore pain. According to your medical history you won't have any problem taking these. Just your basic Ibuprofen."

"Thanks Doc," Dan smiles then puts an arm around me.

"Take better care of her next time, all right?" he jokes.

Dan nods, laughing. "I won't let her out of my sight, Doc."

"Good, see you later Daniel."

We walk out of the hospital. "You know him?"

"Yeah he's my doctor." Dan says, helping me back in the car. For God's sake, I'm not a baby. Although, it is quite nice getting this amount of attention.

"Did you mean it when you said you weren't letting me out of your sight?" I ask, grinning.

"After today's episode; definitely not." he laughs, then flicks the radio on. A loud track from a British band named One Direction blasts out of the speakers. I groan loudly.

Dan laughs and starts singing, really badly. "YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL, OH OH, THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL!"

I laugh, tipping my head back, as passers-by stare weirdly at the dancing boy in the driver's seat. Some of them might've seen my arm and are probably worrying for me. This makes ma laugh even more.

"You are crazy." I say, laughing.

"I cheered you up." he points out.

I nod, "You sure did."

I give in and we sing 1D at the top of our voices all the way home. Home? It's not your fucking home, Olivia.

"So how'd it go?" PJ asks as we enter the flat, tired out from all the singing.

Dan throws his keys into a bowl on the coffee table. "She just broke her arm."

I nod, waving my pot. "It doesn't even hur- oww.."

Everyone laughs. I roll my eyes. I guess I am stubborn, but I feel like such a burden as it is, I don't want to root for sympathy.

"Do you wanna go to sleep?" Dan asks.

"Nah, I'm fine." I say, sitting down on the sofa. Everyone else is sat on the floor so I curl my legs up underneath me. It's weird how comfortable I am in this house now, considering I've only been here for a couple of days.

"Are you sure?" he grills, sitting down next to me.

"Seriously, Dan, I'm fine." I smile.

"Yeah, seriously, Dan, why are you so fucking annoying." Phil jokes, which gets him a whack across the back of the head from Dan.

PJ turns around from the TV and looks at us. "OK, so we were talking and.. This is really irritating me so are you two dating or not?"

Phil and Chris both turn to look at us as well. Chris raises an eyebrow and cocks his head which makes him look so comical I have to stifle a laugh.

I look at Dan and he looks at me. We shrug and say; "Kind of."

"Well you should, OK." Chris says and turns back to the TV. Phil and PJ laugh. I blush beetroot red.

"Why not?" Dan whispers. I giggle and whisper back; "Why not?"

He smiles his famous smile and opens his arms. I collapse onto his chest and his arms snake around me. The last thing I remember was him kissing the top of my head before I fell asleep.

When I wake up, I can't move. Something is locking me in tight and there is a throbbing pain in my arm. I get panicky and am about to scream for help when I realise it's only Dan. I relax back into his chest.

I chuckle to myself, he's snoring. And pretty loud as well. I poke him in the cheek and he jolts awake, setting me free.

"Wh-yeah. Um.." he wipes his eyes and yawns. "Woah... Did we all crash in here?"

I laugh, get up and stretch. "Looks like it." I confirm. I wince and clutch my arm to my chest. "Shouldn't have done that."

"Are you all right?" Dan is up and holding my shoulders now. I nod.

"Yeah, I guess it's still asleep. Exercise will do it good." I note.

"Not too much exercise." He says, sternly.

I laugh and roll my eyes.

"Hey, why don't you get dressed and do your... girl stuff and I will make us breakfast." he suggests.

I smile with one side of my mouth. "Sounds like a plan."

Out of nowhere, Dan picks me up and kisses me passionately. It reminds me of our first kiss, but not as good. When he puts me back down, my eyes are wide but I'm grinning.

"What was that for?" I ask, cocking my head slightly.

"For officially being my girlfriend."

This time, it's my turn to kiss him.


	5. OTP

**Chapter 5**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

I sigh and stare into the mirror, cocking my head.

"How did you," I say, pointing at my reflection, "get that?" I finish, pointing in the direction of the kitchen. I sigh and dunk my head into the full sink. I pull up and dry my face then brush my teeth and hair.

I check the time on my phone. I have an hour until work. I also have three messages from Hannah, my best friend. I smack my head and open my phone.

I completely forgot about Hannah. I was probably supposed to go see her this weekend. Maybe she'll forgive me if I explain myself. I ignore the messages and call her straight away. She picks up after the second ring.

"Hey," she says, sounding calm. "You still alive?"

"Oh my God, Hannah, I am so sorry. Steve said I couldn't stay in the house for the weekend and he gave me seven minutes to get out so I went to this place where PJ is staying and I kind of lost track of time. Do you wanna hang out when I get back from work?" I gush down the phone.

"Liv, relax. I don't mind. I was only worrying, well not exactly, um… Look, I saw you drive past and you had your arm in a pot. I'm just making sure you were OK."

"Yeah, I'm in safe hands. Don't worry." I say twirling my toothbrush in my fingers.

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to ask you about. Um, correct me if I'm wrong but did I see you in the car with danisnotonfire?" she asks.

"Dan is not on what?" My eyebrows mash together from confusion.

"Danisnotonfire. From YouTube. Dan Howell?" she explains. What the hell is she even talking about.

"Yes Dan Howell. Not Dan Isnotonfire. I have no idea who he is."

"It's his YouTube username."

"That makes… kind of sense." I am so confused.

"Liv?" Dan asks from outside, knocking on the door. "Are you OK in there?"

"Who's that?" Hannah asks, interested that she heard a boy's voice. I don't really hang out with boys so this is a first for her.

"Look, Han, I have to go." I say into the phone before pulling it away to address Dan. "Yeah, fine, Dan!"

"Wait, Liv, are you in his _house_?!"

"I have to go." I say, and hang up before she can gush anymore. I slip my phone into my pocket and walk out the room.

"Hey," Dan says as I leave the bathroom. "You were in there a while."

"Yeah, I was just calling a friend. She saw me in the car with my broken arm and was really worried." I miss out the part about him, which was the main reason.

"Good." he gestures to the breakfast bar where two bowls of Cookie Crisp are waiting for us. I sit down on one of the stools. "Phil bought these and hated them so I figured we'd eat them."

I scoop up a spoonful. "It's just cookies in milk." I laugh, eating it. It doesn't taste half bad.

He laughs as well. "It's not bad."

"I agree."

We eat in silence for a bit, but Dan breaks it. "So when do you get back from work?"

"Three, usually."

"You doing anything after that?"

"Nope."

He grins. "Good."

I raise an eyebrow, spooning more Cookie Crisp into my mouth. "Why? Do you have something planned?"

He nods, grinning wider. "As a matter of fact I do." He finishes his cereal quickly and puts it on top of the dishwasher. "Is your arm OK?"

I stretch out my arm and it doesn't hurt. I nod. "Yep."

"OK, but take it easy, yeah?" he says, using his stern face again. It just makes me laugh.

"Dan, you don't need to worry about me so much. Seriously." I get up to put my bowl away but he takes it off me, putting it away himself. I sigh and roll my eyes.

"For fuck sake," I mutter.

"Liv, I can't stop worrying about you OK! After what happened, I can't even think about leaving you alone. There are tonnes of guys out there exactly like the man in the park, some worse. I can't begin to describe how scared I am about something like that happening to you again. Don't you realise that?!"

I'm taken aback by the sincerity in his voice and eyes. "Look, Dan, I realise that that wasn't exactly the kind of thing you'd want to happen but it was just a piece of bad luck OK. There isn't much chance of it happening again."

"How are you not in an emotional coma?! You practically got raped!"

"He barely did anything other than break my bones OK! I've been beat up plenty of times before, I'm basically used to it."

"You're not supposed to be used to something like that, Liv. That's not…normal."

"For some people it is," I say. "Look, Dan, I'm sorry if I worry you too much. I'll just go back home so I don't cause you anymore trouble."

I get up to walk out but Dan grabs onto my arm before I can.

"No, I don't want you too leave."

"Then what do you want me to do?" I try to flail my unbroken arm but Dan has a firm grip on it.

"I'm sorry. I'll…" he lets go of my arm. "I'll stop being so protective over you then. It's just. I don't know, you're just so…"

"So, what?"

He bites his lip.

"'So' what, Dan?

Instead of finishing his sentence he leans in and kisses me on the lips. Not the rough kind of kiss with tongues and everything, but a long, sweet and lingering kiss. I wrap my good arm around his neck and lean into the kiss. He was just… so perfect.

We finally break away for oxygen, and when we do, Chris pops up behind Dan with a massive grin on his face, clapping.

"AWWWW!" he exclaims, hugging us both. "You two are the _cutest_! OTP right here, everybody."

Phil and PJ laugh, tiredly from the living room. I roll my eyes.

"I should get to work." I state, grapping my purse from where I left it on the counter. Dan gives me a weak smile.

"I'll take the bus." I promise.

"Thank you." he smiles.

I turn and walk out of the house.

"AWWWHH! I ship it so **_much_**!"


	6. Too Fast

**Chapter 6**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

No one is in the flat when I get back. I got to leave an hour early after I received my pay cheque because of my arm. I knew PJ and Chris were going out to see some man about the hotel. Or so I heard.

"Hello?" I call out, putting my stuff on the breakfast bar beside the bowl where Dan and Phil keep their keys.

"Hello?" I ask again, shrugging off my jacket and hanging it up on the rack by the door.

"Weird." I mutter to myself. I get out my phone and ring PJ.

He picks up after a few rings. "Talk to me."

"Hey, Peej, where is everyone?"

"At home, like they're supposed to be, why?"

I mash my eyebrows together. "No one's here. I thought Chris was with you."

"Nope, they're all at home. Are you sure they're not there?"

"Well if they are they must be playing a game of hide and seek that I wasn't aware of." I say, looking into all the doors down the hall to check.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he queries.

"Yeah but Jack let me go home because of my arm. I'm not exactly a useful waitress with one arm." I laugh down the phone, going back into the kitchen.

"OK, well I'm sure they'll be back soon. Take care, Liv."

"See ya Peej." I say before the line ends. I huff and slump into a kitchen stool, fiddling with my phone. The door loudly swings open and three laughing boys enter. I sigh in relief.

"Liv, what are you doing back so early?" Dan asks, crossing over to me, smiling.

"Jack said I could take the week off work so my arm can recover." I explain.

A wide grin spreads across Dan's face, making me smirk.

"Then you have the whole week to yourself?"

I nod, "Yep."

He grins again. "Good."

I twirl the stool round to face the others, who are already settled on the couch and playing Skyrim. "So what were you guys doing today?"

"We went to see The Dark Knight Rises." Phil says, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Oh my God, I love that film!" I say, getting off the stool and sitting down on the bean bag on the floor.

"You've seen it?" Dan asks, flopping himself beside me.

"Yeah, saw it last week. I'm more of a Spiderman fan, but it was still good."

"What?" Dan says, looking baffled at me. "How can you prefer Spiderman to_Batman_?!"

"Well Spiderman is a much better hero, he doesn't have a ridiculously low voice and lets face it; Andrew Garfield? Miles better looking than Christian Bale."

Dan gasps. "You take that back!"

I laugh. "Um… NO!"

He grins evilly then starts tickling me. I squeal and squirm, trying to bat him off.

"Dan! DAN! GET OFF I'M TICKLISH!"

I notice that he's not being to rough, and everytime I move onto my arm he stops, but still; tickling is torture.

He laughs manically. "I would have never guessed."

He finally stops and we watch Phil and Chris play Skyrim for a while. I get up and announce I need the toilet.

"I need to check something on my computer as well," Dan mutters and heads over to his room.

I quickly go to the toilet and when I come back, Phil and Chris have stopped playing the video game and are talking in hushed whispers. I hear my name and duck behind the breakfast bar to eavesdrop.

"I don't know man, they're just really pissing me off."

My eyebrows draw together. Are they talking about Dan and me?

"How?" Chris asks, then gasps. "You're not jealous of Dan are you?"

I put my hand to my mouth. No way would Phil like me that way!

"NO! I'm not jealous of _Dan_!"

"You're jealous of Liv? I _knew_ Phan was real!"

What the fuck is Phan?

"**NO**! I'm not jealous of either of them, OK. I just hate it how Dan _throws_ himself at any girl who likes him. I mean, he isn't desperate or anything it's just… They barely even know eachother and they're fucking _dating_, Chris. If you asked Dan what Liv's favourite colour was, he wouldn't have the _faintest_ idea." He huffed and sat back in the sofa, switching the TV back on.

"I guess you're right." Chris says. "But how do we tell them that? They're obsessed with eachother."

"That's the point. They just need to fucking slow down." Phil mutters angrily.

"Calm down, OK, man." Chris laughs.

"Sorry, it's just this has happened to me before with my ex Samantha. If you move to fast in a relationship, someone always winds up really hurt." Phil says, more calm now. "And I don't want Dan to get hurt."

"And if Dan ever did anything to Liv, PJ would murder him. Slowly."

I lean against the side of the breakfast and sigh quietly. He's right. He is so completely right. We are moving pretty fast. This guy is my boyfriend and I don't even know his fucking middle name. I have to go talk to him. I carefully get up and walk out of the kitchen, quietly. I find Dan's room and knock.

"Come in," he says. I open the door tentatively with no form of expression, despite being graced by someone as beautiful as Dan. Oh my fucking God did I actually just say that?

"Hey, Liv, what's up?" he says, gesturing for me to sit by him on his bed. I don't.

"Um, we need to talk."

His smiles fades and he moves his laptop out of the way. "Yeah, sure. Sit down."

I still don't sit down. "Look, Dan, I really really like you but-"

"Oh no," he breathes, his eyes wide.

"What?"

"'We need to talk', 'I really like you but', everyone knows what that means."

I bite my lip. "I'm sorry Dan, I just… I don't think it would work, you know, like this." I struggle to form my words right.

He shakes his head. I think he's refusing to look at me, for some reason. "What do you mean?"

I sigh. "I'll show you what I mean. What is my last name?"

"Muir."

"OK, what is my middle name?"

He bites his lip.

"Exactly."

"I'm sorry, Liv. I can't help but rush things sometimes. And that night in the living room with the kiss and… Ugh, I just. I had to have you. I know I barely know you but, I've been with girls that I knew for years and they never made me as happy as you make me. I really, really, really, _really_ like you Liv. And I am so sorry if I came off too strong."

I stand in front of him, stunned. I really didn't know he felt like that.

"…And if ending what little we had is what you want, then so be it. Because whatever you want, I want."

The he leaves the room and slams the door.

"_**Dan**_!"


	7. Always Be That

"Don't cry, don't cry, don't _cry_." I mutter to myself. Pacing up and down Dan's bedroom. Being in his room isn't helping, so I leave and close the door behind me.

"Don't fucking _cry_." I hiss as I walk into the living room where, as expected, Dan isn't.

They look up, but don't say anything. I sigh and grab my stuff from the counter and stuff it inside my backpack, then sling it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" PJ asks, suddenly concerned.

"Home." I say, not looking at my face.

"No, you can't. Why would you?"

"Because _someone_ really doesn't want me here. _I_ really don't want me here. And besides, I've caused enough trouble as it is."

And before they can stop me, I leave the flat without another word. I make my way down to the nearest bus stop and wait for a bus to arrive and when it finally does, I hop on and pay for a ticket. I sit at the back and immediately put my headphones in as soon as I sit down. A loud electronica track starts playing and I lean back into the chair.

There is Steve, back at home, but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. Maybe he's grown out of his alcoholic douche-y stage.

Sometimes, I wonder if it isn't actually his fault he's like that. I mean, when Mum was alive he was actually all right. He always acted like a friend to me. It wasn't actually long ago when he started using alcohol as an anti-depressant. I don't know, but it's a poison. And I'm not having it. I'm not having my guardian be wasted all the time, especially now.

So when I get home, I stomp inside and shout; "STEVE?!"

"Wha-"

I walk straight to the fridge, swing it open and start to take all the beers out of it, throwing them into the bin behind me.

"Where were you?" he asks, groggily. Probably unaware of what I'm doing.

"At a friend's house."

"Look, I'm really sorry about Friday, I…"

"It's fine, Steve. I don't give a shit."

"What are you doing?!" he shouts, running over to me.

"This," I say, waving a beer in his face. "Has to stop. Now."

He sighs and slumps back into a chair by the kitchen table. He doesn't protest or stop me. He knows, he knows he needs help. Maybe he has finally realised the damage he has caused. Finally.

I picks up the last beer bottle, drain the contents into the sink and smash it into the bin, before taking it outside to the bottom of the drive. I should probably recycle them but this gives more of an intense message.

I empty the bin into the large one, the black one that the lorry comes and takes away. With a sigh, I carry the can back to the house and place it back where it was. Then I stomp up to my room.

"Are you all right?" Steve calls after me, but I ignore him.

No.

No, Olivia, don't do it.

_Don't_ do it.

But of course, I do. I walk into the office, by Steve's room and pick up the old Toshiba laptop. No one really uses it. I have sometimes, for school work. I flip it open and turn it on. It takes a while to load, but when it does I open up the web browser and type the word into Google. The first link is a redirect to a video on YouTube, so I click on that. I lean back against the wall and watch the laptop screen.

_"Welcome to the internet support group, with Dan. Hey guys, so today I would like to talk about alcohol. Don't worry, nothing educational or informative."_

I slam the lid down and shove the laptop back on the desk, running out of the office and back up into my bedroom. I shouldn't have done that. What was I expecting?

I look down at the pot on my arm. I grab the nearest pair of scissors and cut it off, throwing it across the room. Ugh, I don't need a bloody cast for my arm. It barely hurts. I use it to pull myself up. See, it doesn't hurt.

Oh my _GOD_! Am I blaming Dan for this? It's not his fault. It's my fault. All. My. Fault. And there is absolutely nothing I can do about it because he probably hates my guts. I guess I hate my guts too? Not really. I just, it was fun while it lasted but when I think about it. Me and Dan were never meant to be.

I sigh. It was nice while it lasted, and now I know what it's like to be in a relationship. Sort of.

He might not be my boyfriend and he might not be my friend at all. But he was my first _sort of_ love and first kiss.

He will always be that.


	8. Evaluation

**Chapter 8**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

It's been three weeks since that weekend at Dan and Phil's flat, and I have to say I am completely over it. Steve has sobered, and he is taking therapy. I'm back at work as my arm is fully healed now. When I took it off, a bone snapped inside and I was rushed to hospital as it was "temporarily paralysed". That's what I refer it to as, there is this long, complicated, hospital word that I can't remember. Basically, I couldn't move it and was told off for cutting it off.

The first week was hell though, I wouldn't leave my room. Or eat. Or sleep. I don't know why, I didn't really have a reason. I just couldn't bring myself to do anything. It wasn't just my arm.

Steve said I needed to see someone. I didn't want to go to a psychiatrist or anything, as I don't believe in that. So I went to PJ. He wasn't exactly a help. He didn't know what to say, all he could talk about was how mad he was at Dan. I didn't exactly want to talk about Dan. So I went to Josie. She was fantastic.

It was like she knew exactly how I was feeling. It was so weird. She got me to do these exercises and she always made me do something with her after work. Like, go to the cinema or go shopping or hang out in the park or something. She took me to the pub garden and got me to talk about what happened there. It was good, I hadn't really told anyone what happened. I also told her how I felt about it, which was weird. I told her that I wasn't that traumatised by it, the only emotion I felt at the time was love. Love, respect and gratefulness for Dan as he was the one who saved me from the offender. I suppose that love has gone now.

I really misinterpreted Josie. She is such a good friend.

Now, I suppose I'm better. I don't have a mental disorder, so that's good. I guess it was just temporary depression. Or more likely dementia. Can you get temporary dementia?

Josie told me not to think about Dan. She says I should just move on. Apparently all boys are like that.

_"They say they love a girl, when really they just love themself."_

_"No, Dan was just confused. I don't know, but I think he might've tricked himself into thinking he was in love. To get over someone else maybe."_

_"You could think that."_

We didn't exactly talk about him, but she always wanted to get to the bottom of our 'Weekend Romance' as she referred it to.

We haven't gotten to the bottom of it yet.

To be honest, I don't really want to. This sounds quite insensitive but I don't really give two shits about Dan anymore. Yes, I broke his heart, but he was the one who took it so personally. I mean, I didn't cheat or do anything like that. I was being reasonable, he wasn't. OK, that was mean. I was being_more mature._

Everything seems fine now. I guess. I haven't been ignoring PJ, but I've been avoiding spending time with him. Lately he seems too stressed and that's not what I want to be around. Josie says I'm in a 'vulnerable state' and I should be in 'comfortable vibes'. It makes sense with the sentences she uses.

I don't hate PJ, he is my best friend and always will be. I just can't deal with hanging around him right now.

One thing happened, rather recently. It was on Monday this week. I was walking through town when I passed Phil. He didn't carry on walking or look at me as if I was gum on his shoe. He stopped, he said 'hi'. It was awkward for a few seconds then he finally said;

"Dan misses you."

Then carried on walking down the pavement. I have to say, I wasn't expecting that. I wasn't phased by it either. I told Josie and she said this was good. When I asked why she said that at least now I know he doesn't hate me. I suppose that helped. I feel bad that he misses me though, for some reason.

I did overthink the whole situation, and as I said I'm over it now. I have other stuff to worry about, like cleaning my room and getting good grades. I have been behind in school work this Summer, but I don't think any of it was necessary. No one does it anyway.

The only problem is, Josie wants me to talk to him.

Yeah, because that will help a lot. Besides, if I do talk to him, what the fuck do I say?

I'm not. I'm not. _I'm not._

That ridiculously short chapter in my life is over now and I have moved on. How many times do I need to think it before it actually comes clear? I don't want anything to do with Daniel Howell.

Who am I kidding?

Quit trying to lie to yourself, Olivia. Of course you miss him.

It's just this feeling I get whenever I'm around him. Not the brotherly, friendly thing I feel when I'm with PJ or the joking, fun feeling I get with Chris. This is much more intense than that.

I'd known Dan for three days tops and I had already decided to _trust him?_That's not normal for me. I never really trusted Steve when Mum was arrive and I turned out right. Kind of.

Was I right with Dan? I always felt safe around him, it was as if I was enchanted or something. Not that I believe in magic, but it did feel like magic.

Is that what love feels like? How am I supposed to know? Before I met him, if I boy wasn't named PJ they were a complete indifferent species to me. When I was little, I thought you would catch a disease if you made contact with them.

Apparently that disease is love.

_No! _

No, I am not in love with Dan. I never was and I never will be.

**_No!_**

I am. I am. I want to be. I want to be in love with Dan.

But I messed all of that up back in the flat, and even if he did want to be even friends, it wouldn't work. You can't really fix that kind of thing unless it's mutual. Dan may miss me, but he would never take me back. I don't know him that well, but he seems like that kind of person. He might not hate me, but I will always feel like he does and I will never forgive myself for hurting him.

I should talk to him.


	9. Make Love Not War

**Chapter 9**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

_This chapter contains a sex scene. Not very detailed, but nonetheless… Sex._

The first thing I do is ring PJ. I tell him what I'm going to do, and why. He says that I should. He also said that I don't have to apologise if I don't want to. Of course I do. That's kind of the whole reason I wanted to talk to him.

Obviously PJ and Chris had finished their visit to London so when I knock on the door to the flat, Phil is the one who greets me.

"Hey, Liv." he smiles as he opens the door. At least I got a good greeting.

I smile back, "Hi Phil, i-"

"Dan's in his room."

I raise an eyebrow, then just chuckle as I walk past him through into the hallway where Dan's room is. I cautiously knock on the door and a loud grunt and a rough "Come in" is given to me as a reply. Gingerly, I open the door to see him lying tummy-down on hi bed with his computer in front of his face. I stop myself from laughing at him.

He turns is head and sees me walk in. Like a repulse, his flips over and falls onto the floor with a thud. I laugh _this_ time.

"Be careful." I say and help him up. He doesn't reply, his eyes are wide with…_shock?_

I nod my head forward and raise my eyebrows. "Dan?"

He shakes his head, as if to snap out of his trance. "Sorry." he says, finally. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, sorry, shall I go?" I say with a smirk.

"NO!" He says, grabbing on to my arms. He instantly drops them. "I mean, what brought you here?"

"That's better," I laugh. "Um, I thought we should chat."

He nods and gestures for me to sit on the bed. "That would probably be a good idea." He agrees.

"So," I start. "I think you deserve an explanation about that night."

He nods, staring at me.

"I honestly didn't want to ruin the relationship we'd started. It was all I wanted at the moment, someone to love. You really don't know how hard I've been looking for someone like that. And when I met you, I knew I had." I take a deep breath. "I overheard Chris and Phil talking, and Phil said that he thought it was stupid that we were dating when we barely knew eachother. I agreed with him. But, seriously Dan, I want to be with you. I want to date you and I when I said what I said four weeks ago, I honestly didn't intend for the outcome I got." I don't know what to say next.

Dan helps, "We could just…get to know eachother. If you want? Like, dating but not as intimate as being boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Oh, I think I already know enough about you." I say with a smile.

"What do you mean?" he asks, confusion on his face.

"You know what I mean, _danisnotonfire_."

"Ah," he laughs. "You watched my videos."

I nod. "Yep, you are quite the sarcastic type, aren't you?"

He shrugs. "What can I say."

I smile, widely. He smiles back, as if it were a type of interaction. I think it must be a form of interaction because both of us lean in for a kiss at the same time. As soon as our lips touch, that electricity comes rushing back and I lunge myself on top of him, my fingers tangled in his hair. He wraps his arm around me and holds me back.

"Woah, Liv, calm down."

I pout. "Sorry."

He laughs, hesitantly. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I nod.

He shakes his head, "I don't know, I-"

I cut him off by placing a soft kiss on his lips. I don't know why I'm suddenly so hungry for this type of contact. I just want Dan.

"Seriously, Liv, what brought this up?" He says, his face looking really confused now.

"Brought what up?" I say, smiling and cocking my head to one side. I'm sat on his lap with my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands locked in his.

"The uh… The sudden interest?"

I smirk. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

I untangles himself from me and leaves me on the bed. I pull my legs up under my arms, upset.

"There's something wrong. I…" he trails off and slips his phone out of pocket and types into it for a while. I chew my lip and play with his sheets. Occasionally, he glances at me, concern-fully.

"You need attention, Liv." He finally says, sitting back on the bed. "I don't what I'm supposed to do though, cause I ca-"

"_Stop_ it Dan!" I say, burying my face into my lap, my hands covering my ears. "_Stop_ it!"

"Stop what?!"

"Stop saying stuff that I don't understand, and confusing me. I don't like it." my voice is muffled and sharp, as I sob into my hands.

"Liv," His strong arms wrap around my and I lean into his chest. "What… What am I supposed to do? Is there anything I can do to help? I hate seeing you like this… Changing all the time."

I shrug inside his arms. "I don't know," I mumble. "I just want my needs satisfying."

"Which needs?"

I shrug again. He sighs.

Then his hands run down my back and latch on to the end of my top. I look up at him with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. He smirks back.

I place my hands on the back of his head and he slowly pulls my top off and throws it across the room. I bite my lip off rip and his shirt. I trace my hand along his chest then straddle him, his head at the end of the bed. I lean down so my head is next to his.

"Contraception?"

"I've got it covered," I whisper back, unbuckling his belt. He moans as I kiss a trail down his body and rip off his underwear with my teeth. He pulls me up and takes off my bra, shorts and pants.

"You're perfect," He gasps, looking up and down my body.

"I could think of better, Mr Howell." I say, cheekily.

He flips me over and pushes himself inside of me, tearing away my virginity.

And in that moment, I knew that I had found him. My first love. When we collapse onto the bed together, out of breath, I place a light kiss on his lips.

"Thank you."

"Liv…" he puffs.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

"I don't think so."

"What do you mean?"

"I am in love with you."

He sighs will relief and pulls my naked body on top of his, wrapping his arms around me. I stare into his eyes. They're way more beautiful than I had ever thought, like pools of thin, melted chocolate. Hot, melted chocolate that liquidises my insides.

"We should do this again sometime." He says.

"We really should."


	10. Courtney

**Chapter 10**: _Dan Is Not In Love_

I wake up wrapped tightly in Dan's bare arms. I smile, relaxing inside his hold. It was more comforting than my own bed. I finally untangled myself and reached for my clothes, putting them on. They were creased slightly from spending the night on the floor. When I was dressed I leant down and kissed Dan lightly on the forehead. He looked beautiful when he was sleeping.

I made my way into the living room to see Phil sat on the sofa with a girl. I smiled. So Phil finally found a girlfriend. She was pretty, with long, straight, blonde hair and black glasses. Phil scored.

"Hey Phil, who's this?" I smirk, cocking my head.

"Courtney," she smiles, but something about it seems forced. "And you are?"

"Olivia." I reply, holding my smile. "Well it was nice to meet you, I'm going to probably head home now, Phil. Tell Dan I left."

"OK."

"I'll just use the loo first." I say, "It was nice meeting you, Courtney."

"You too, Olivia."

I smile and head for the loo. As soon as I leave the room I hear my name, I duck under the breakfast bar and loads of memories come flooding back.

"She's a.. uh.. friend of Dan's." Phil says.

"Oh yeah," she says, very patronizing. Maybe she isn't Phil's girlfriend after all. "'Just friends.' Sure."

"I swear, I have no idea whether they're dating or not."

"She just walked out of his room, Phil."

"I'd tell you if I knew, Courtney."

"Well you better make sure they're fucking not dating, _all right_?" she says, harshly. There's a shuffle then the front door slams with lots of force.

I gasp and lean up against the fridge.

"Liv, are you all right?" Dan says, kneeling down next to me then hauling me to my feet. "I thought you'd left."

"I was just leaving."

"What's wrong?"

"Courtney was here," I say. It must of ticked something as his eyes widen and he bites his lip.

"Shit. Shit, shitty, shitty, balls, tits, _wank_." He mutters.

"Who is she?"

"She's this massive bitch who I used to date who won't leave me alone."

I bite my lip. "Well _make_ her go away, Dan. I don't like her."

"I promise you," he says, resting his chin on the top of my head. "I will never, _ever_ let her lay a finger on you."

I sigh. "I'm going home." I try to get myself out of his hold but he keeps me locked against his chest. "Dan..."

"You're not going anywhere."

"What?"

"I talked to my friend Rose and told her what happened. She says she is going to come over and put you in Observation. It's not as scary as it sounds, she is just going to keep an eye on you so she can analyse your symptoms and decide what's wrong. I want to fix this, whatever is bugging you. I can't stand it anymore."

I push my head into his neck. "Thank you, Dan. I want to get rid of it as well."

"It will go away, Livvy, I promise."

The name floods memories of my Mum and Dad back into my head. I squeeze my eyes really tight a block any tears from escaping. I always felt weak when I cried in front of Dan. But still, the name felt warm and lovely when he said it.

"Call me that again," I command.

"What? Livvy?"

"Yes. Call me that all the time, OK?"

He laughs. "Of course, what ever you want." he murmurs into my hair.

I want to stay in this moment forever. I want a remote and I want to pause it at this second, where everything feels safe and right. I want to lie in Dan's arms forever and never let go. That's what I want. That's what I need.

He lifts me up into his koala style, that I missed so much. I obediently wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

No, this is the moment I want to freeze.


	11. Batman

**Chapter 11**: _Koala Style_

"You look tired." Dan murmurs, pressing his nose against mine. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

I sigh. "Only if you are there with me."

He chuckles. "That wasn't exactly an answer, Livvy."

"No, I'm not tired. I just woke up, of course I look tired."

He sets me down in the living room, on one of their soft sofas.

"Do you want some breakfast?" he asks. I shake my head up at him. He rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen. Probably to make something for me anyway. I hear rustling and clinking pottery and Dan finally emerges from the small kitchen with two plates of toast. I sigh and take the plate from him, not really planning on eating it.

"Where's Phil?"

He shrugs, taking a bite of toast. "Do you want to do anything today or do you want to stay in?"

I shrug.

"Rose isn't coming until late tonight, so we could go to the cinema if you want."

I nod. "Cinema sounds good."

"What do you want to watch?"

I shrug again. I didn't actually care. I did want to do something, but you couldn't exactly do that all day unless you were really kinky.

He rolls his eyes. "I wouldn't mind watching Batman again." he admits with a smile.

I grin. "Why not?"

He finishes up his and mine toast then gets dressed into a plain white t-shirt and jeans. When he's ready he takes my hand and we leave the flat and head for the cinema. We arrive and pay for our tickets then find a place near the back of the theatre.

I immediately snuggle up against Dan and he snakes an arm around me. Dan seems to be pretty absorbed, you know, gasping and flinching at certain parts. I sigh. I didn't actually want to watch the movie, I wanted to be with Dan. Preferably in a small and private place where we can do what we want. I soon get bored and fall asleep.

Dan shakes me awake and I'm greeted by a dimly lit theatre.

He laughs, "I can't believe you fell asleep watching Batman."

I shrug. "I got bored."

"But, Batman. _Christian Bale._"

I lace my fingers with him and we walk out of the cinema, our feet in sync. We get back to the flat and Phil is sat in the living room with his head in his hands. He looks up when we walk in with a very distressed face. Dan asks him whats wrong and for an answer he hands Dan his phone and walks out. Dan looks down at the phone and reads what is on it. His eyes grow considerably and he chews on his lip.

"Shit."

"What is it?"

He looks at me with glistening eyes. I sigh heavily.

_"What is it?"_

"Courtney."


	12. Rose

**THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX, BUT IT'S NOT VERY DETAILED BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE SEX SCENES LIKE SERIOUSLY JFC**

**Chapter 12**: _Koala Style_

I immediately snatch the phone from Dan's hands as soon as I hear that one word.

"Livvy, no."

I read the short text message.

_'I saw Dan and Olivia at the cinema together. This isn't going to be pretty.'_

I frown then hand the phone back to Dan. After a few seconds of silence I start chuckling quietly.

"What is it?"

"I just find it funny that someone is jealous of me."

"How can you find it funny, Livvy. Who knows what she is going to do!"

"Well I know someone who could do worse."

"Who?"

"You, silly!"

He frowns. "What do you mean?"

"You're a boy for crying out loud, Dan. A boy with a lot of other boy friends. I'm pretty sure you could take on this petty fangirl." I say, matter-of-factly.

He sighs. "I don't think she's gonna do anything that will require physical defence."

"Repeatez-fucking-vous?"

"I think she's gonna use the internet."

I gasp, sarcastically. "Oh _no_! Not the…_internet_!"

He rolls his eyes. "You don't know how powerful that thing is." He says crossing over to the Mac in the corner of the living room.

"Wow, that sounds just too pathetic." I say, following him.

"You'd understand if you had a computer,"

"I have a computer. I just use it properly."

"And what do you mean by properly?"

"I use if for school work, not uploading videos to YouTube,"

He opens a site called Tumblr and types in to the login bars. It opens up a blue screen with pictures on it. There is a little envelope icon in the corner with the number '58' above it.

"You have quite a few messages," I comment, leaning onto the back of the chair.

He laughs and types something into the address bar. It comes up with a weird looking website that I don't recognise. He nods.

"OK, she hasn't posted anything on Tumblr or tweeted anything. And she doesn't have Facebook so… There's only one more thing."

"And that is?"

"She put up a video about it." he says, dramatically, turning back to the computer and typing frantically into it. I roll my eyes.

"Oh _noooo_.." I say, sarcastically. He checks YouTube and as I guessed, there is no video. Dan is taking this way too seriously then needed. This Courtney girl is probably just trying to scare him. Like a payback to a prank he played on her one time.

"It's fine." He sighs and gets up, pulling me in for a hug.

I hug him back and kiss his neck then grab onto the end of his shirt, tugging at it. He sighs again but doesn't do anything to stop me. I pull the shirt up over his head and throw it on the floor. I get a soft moan from him as I trace one finger down his chest, slowly.

"Come on, Liv, not in here." he says. He picks me up koala style and carries me into his room. I suck on his neck and create a vivid hickey. He gasps in pain and pleasure. We arrive in the bedroom and Dan throws me onto the bed.

"Not too loud," he reminds me, "Phil's here."

I just laugh and start to unbuckle his belt. He plants kisses from my lips down to to my collarbone as I rip off his underwear, exposing his aroused member.

He takes off my clothes and kisses all over my body. I love how he doesn't do anything that would make me uncomfortable. It's not like dirty sex. It's more like making love. The feeling is not what I was expecting. I'm not sure if it is just Dan that makes it feel like this and I guess I'll never find out.

I moan very loudly and Dan kisses my lips to muffle the sound. I'm not really bothered about Phil hearing us but Dan obviously finds it embarrassing. Or maybe he doesn't want to make Phil feel bad, if he's a virgin. I don't know.

We release in unison and Dan rolls off of me, out of breath. I laugh because a few months ago I would have never dreamed of doing this stuff. It's not illegal, as I'm 18 and Dan is 21, but I had no guy friends other than PJ and Chris and they were kind of like my brothers. There was obviously much more between Dan and me.

Dan reaches over to me and pulls me on top of him again.

"I love you so much," he breathes.

"I love you too."

The door opens loudly from the living room and someone walks in.

"Dan?" a broad Scottish accent calls out.

"That's Rose," Dan tells me, pulling his clothes on and handing mine to me. I get dressed quickly and pat down my hair. I follow Dan into the living room. A tall girl with very curly blonde hair sits in the living room.

"Hey Dan," she says and exchanges a hug with him. "And you must be Liv."

I smile, nervously and Dan puts an arm around me. As if he is proud of me.

"That's me." I say.

"OK," she says. "Well I'm not gonna be like those people who sit you down and ask you awkward questions. I'm just gonna be watching over you and seeing what you do and how you react to certain things. It sounds creepy but it'll just be more like hanging out with someone new for a change," she explains, her Scottish accent making it harder to understand.

"Will I be able to be with Dan?"

"Of course," she smiles.


	13. The Internet Knows

**Chapter 13:** _Koala Style_

It's been four weeks since Rose arrived at Dan's flat. And boy what an impact she has made. She is fantastic, no kidding. Honestly, I never thought I would ever recover from what was plaguing me but she worked it out. And everything is fine now. Well, I hope.

I've been spending the past week away from Dan and at home. I've had Josie round a couple of times and I hung out with Rose yesterday but no males have been in my presence apart from Steve. We have a date on Monday though, and I'm really looking forward to it because Dan won't tell me what we're doing.

He texts me now. It says;_ "Check YouTube x"_

I answer; _"Why? xx"_

He replies within four minutes with; _"Just do it :P xx"_

I roll my eyes and grab my computer, logging on. Steve never uses it so technically it's mine now. When it finally loads, I open up Firefox and type in 'YouTube'. On the homepage there is a notification of a new danisnotonfire video. The title is '_Dan Confesses_'.

I click on it and wait for it to load. The bar is finally fully grey so I press play and a picture of Dan in his bedroom appears. He starts talking.

"Hello internet!" he smiles into the camera. "So today is kind of a serious video. Yes, I know, shock horror right? But I kind of need to do this video so here goes. I haven't really discussed what I was gonna say with the person that this is about so fingers crossed she won't mind. I'm not sure if you've seen charlieissocoollike's latest video, but if you have then this is basically that. Yes, I have a girlfriend. Now for some of you this is going to be like "Oh right, whatever" and you're going to probably close this tab but for some of you this will be like-"

It cuts to a clip of him screaming "WHAT?! **_NOOOO_**!" at his computer and throwing a hissy fit. I chuckle. It switches back to him in his room, laughing.

"-Should I talk about her? I think I should. Well, later. First I'll tell you why I made this video. I think that'd help. Basically, I was watching Charlie's and I though; _'What is the point of me hiding it anymore?'_ Cause in all honesty, trying to hide something from the internet is like trying to trick people your skin is purple. And I also want to bury the suspicions of Phan in a six foot deep hole and _piss_ on it," he laughs again. "So who is this girl? Well, her name is Olivia but she doesn't have a YouTube despite me constantly begging her to. I will do a video with her, soon, just to introduce her to you. And please, please, please for the love of God be nice to her and don't send her any hate. That would literally ruin my life and hers too. I think. Please, I don't want the two most important things in my life being so hateful over eachother. So if you could be nice and show her respect that would be great. Cause I love her, a lot. I actually don't know what I'd do without her. And this YouTube is my job so I need you guys to like her too. You will, I promise. She's brilliant."

He smiles to himself and looks down for a few seconds but then snaps back to reality. "But yeah, that's kind of it. I will see you later, Danosaurs. Keep being awesome." He grins then the camera turns off. No outro or anything. I smile to myself. That was the cutest effing thing I've ever seen in my life. I grab my phone and open it up. It comes up with the Twitter app and Dan's latest tweet appears. It reads; '_Hey guys! About to go live on YouNow. Join us! Who knows what'll happen this week O.o'_ I chuckle. Perfect, I will sabotage his live show.

I jump in my car and drive to their flat. When I arrive, I open the door as slowly and quietly as I can, and as I expected Dan is sat on the sofa; talking into his webcam to all his 'Danosaurs'.

I run up to him and jump on his back, taking him by surprise.

"AH! LIV!" he shouts. I laugh and climb off him, landing on squished up beside him. "Jesus fucking Christ you scared me."

I laugh again. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Just my live show," he says. "Say hi to Liv guys!"

I wave at the camera. I have been on YouNow before, to watch his shows when I'm at home, so I know how it works. Dan looks at the chat and reads out the first one he sees.

"Yes, this is my girlfriend," he laughs. "And I know she is beautiful."

"I bet they didn't actually say that." I say, rolling my eyes.

"They did."

I pick one out this time. It's from a girl called Samantha. I read it out loud; "_'Awe you guys are so cute together!'_ Why thank you, Samantha. But I bet you're gutted that Phan isn't real on the inside, aren't you?"

Dan playfully nudges me. "Uhm, yeah guys, so it's been an hour and I think we should wrap this up don't you?" he laughs at the spam of people begging to stay. "I'm sorry. Byeee!" He waves and then clicks the _'End Broadcast'_ button, then turns his laptop off.

"So what brings you here?" he asks, putting his arms around me.

"Your video was adorable." I say.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Mad? I'm glad."

"Good." he kisses the tip of my nose, sending a shiver down my spine.

I get out my phone again and open Twitter.

"What are you doing?" he asks, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Seeing what people are saying about us." I say. I search his user and scroll down. I see a tweet that reads _'I bet Dan and Olivia got off as soon as the live show finished.'_ and laugh loudly, showing it to Dan. He frowns. I find another one that says _'Danivia is my OTP omfg they are perfect together.'_ He smiles at that one.

"The only form of hate I'm seeing is stuff like this girl who says; _'Holy shit I am so jealous of stfuollie right now.'_ And that's nothing. In fact, that's kind of a compliment. You had nothing to worry about, your fans are amazing."

"I know, right. When they're not being fucking crazy."

He wraps his arms around my waist, from behind, and nuzzles into my neck. I sigh and lean against him, so glad to have found the one the first time.


	14. IMPORTANT NOTICE

Hey what's up authors note that I will delete soon I just wanna tell you that my laptop has been confiscated gASP I KNOW so yeah I won't be able to update until I get it back sad faces but don't worry I don't give up that easily ok I have plans for this shindig all right I will see you later gOODBYE STAY QUIRKY


	15. I Trusted You

**Chapter 15**: _Party_

_**a/n: long time no fricking see hOLY mother im sorry anyway**_

"Li-iv I don't wanna go." Dan moans like a three year old, pulling on my hand.

"Dan you can't spend every day of your life cooped up in your room on your laptop! You're going and that's final, got it? Besides, it's too late now. We're here," I say, gesturing towards the nightclub my friend from school had addressed me to. She told me to bring my_ 'mysterious boyfriend'_ as my +1. It took a lot of bribing, let me tell you.

"It's her birthday party! By 'friend' she probably meant a girl. Are there even any girls here?" he complains, dragging his feet after me into the club.

"Yes, PJ and Chris are here and I'm pretty sure that guy from school I used to hate is here too. Just mingle, make some new friends. You barely have any anyway." I joke.

He playfully pushes me, looking around the crowded room. We push ourselves further inside where the noise is incredibly loud. "I'm gonna go get us some drinks." he shouts over the music. I give him the thumbs up sign.

I watch him walk off as someone jumps me from behind. "LIV!" Hannah's soft voice rings familiar.

"Hey!" we hug and she hands me a plastic cup of some mixed drink.

"I'm so glad you could make it, did you bring Dan?"

I laugh. "Yeah, I did, he's over there getting drinks." I gesture to the general direction I watched Dan wander off to.

"Great! I can't wait to meet him. Shall I go introduce myself?" she asks.

"Yeah, I guess, if you want." I shrug, laughing again.

"I will. He seems nice from how you've been talking about him." she smirks.

"Yeah, he's a keeper!"

She laughs and skips off, slightly tipsy, towards the table of punch and beer. I roll my eyes and start to scan the club for any recognizable face. I lock contact with PJ and wave him over. As soon as he is in a six meter radius I immediately know he is drunk. Great. A drunk PJ is either a live comedy or a deathwish.

"Peej!" I greet him.

"Hey," he says in a deep slur, his pupils a little higher than they should be. I raise an eyebrow at him but he just throws an arm around me. "Come dance with me."

"You know I can't dance PJ," I protest but he reluctantly drags me onto the dancefloor and breaks into a crazy routine, bouncing along to the strange dubstep tune that is blaring out the speakers. Laughing, I join in. After a bit I get tired and shout to PJ, saying I need the loo. He doesn't seem to be interested, deep in flirt mode with a girl in a slutty red dress. I sigh and start to hunt for a toilet.

I sit in the toilet for a while, for a moment I start to regret coming to this party and I start to daydream what I could be doing if I stayed home. I lean my head against the wall and think about me and Dan, snuggled up on the sofa watching Fringe or lying on his bed listening to the 2nd Law. Then suddenly I'm gagging, I need to throw up. I jump up and hurl into the toilet. More sick comes up and soon I am knelt down in front of the bowl, chundering until I feel completely empty.

I haven't felt ill all day, and I haven't eaten anything that was remotely off or bad. There is only one reasonable explanation for that outburst. I'm not stupid.

I run outside, immediately searching for Dan. I wipe my mouth just in case, as I push through a crowd of people.

"Liv, hey." some whispers from behind me. I can hear it clear as their head is pressed up against mine.

"Hey Peej, have you seen Dan, I really need to ta-"

"Come on, let's find some place quiet."

"What? Look PJ, I can barely hear you!" I shout. The music seems a billion times more loud than before. "Have you seen Dan?!"

He grabs onto my wrist, quite hard, and drags me out of the crowd. I assume he is leading me toward Dan at first, but that thought soon vanishes as he pulls me through a back door and presses me up against the wall. I wince.

"PJ, what are you doing?"

He doesn't answer, just stares at me. Looking me up and down. I want to hurl again; in his face.

Before I can struggle myself out, he presses his lips against mine and hungrily starts kissing me. It's horrible. It feel wrong. He has my hands in a tight lock and all I can do is scream.

"Dan!" I shout as soon as PJ comes up for air. "_DAN_!"

"I'm pretty sure that's _my_ girlfriend," Dan's heroic voice comes, angrily and aggressive. He rips PJ off of me and pushes him down to the floor. "_Not_ yours."

I collapse onto the floor, gasping for air and massaging my wrists. I watch helpless and in utter shock as Dan kicks PJ hard, in the face. As Dan's foot comes away I see blood. Lots of blood gushing out of PJ's nose and into his mouth and onto the floor. This isn't like Dan. This isn't even like drunk Dan.

But PJ is soon on his feet and out the door, slightly more sober than before. I close my eyes and shudder, still feeling PJ's hot tongue in my mouth.

"I can't believe you," Dan sighs, slightly breathless.

I look up, slightly confused. "What?" I gasp.

"You're not even slightly intoxicated!" He says, flailing his arms in the air.

"Dan-"

"I trusted you." He says walking out and slamming the door, hard in my face.

"Dan, _please_."


	16. Forget, Forgive Him

**Chapter 16**: _Forget, Forgive Him  
_

_**a/n: HAHAHHAHA i was gonna ditch this fic but ive been getting a few reviews lately and i felt bad so here you go xoxoxo  
**_

"Liv?" I faintly hear Chris' voice above me. "Oh my God, Liv! Phil I found her!"

I open my eyes with difficulty as my eyelids are heavy. I'm still in the cold storeroom where Dan had left me, I must've passed out. God knows what time it is now. My head was throbbing in unbearable pain and my limbs felt like they would never move again. I wanted to cry, but I had no strength at all. Every last drop of emotion and energy was drained out of me when Dan left me last night. Was it last night? It seemed like years ago yet it still haunted me.

"Jesus christ, Liv, you don't understand how relieved we are. We had police out, your Dad hasn't eaten anything in _days_-"

I groan and push myself up with my elbows. A sharp pain jolts through my head and my hand flies up to nurse it, causing me to collapse back on the ground. Chris and Phil lean down and pick me up so I'm sat on my butt.

"H-how long has it been?" I ask faintly.

"Since.. since what happened?" Phil asks but I don't answer. "It's been about a week,"

I shake my head. "Yeah," Chris says. "We've all been worried sick. He won't tell us wha-"

"He broke up with me," I blurt out, burying my head between my knees.

"What?"

"HE'S GONE!" I scream. "HE LEFT ME!" I started screaming until it's just white noise and my voice is raw. I can't stop. I yell Dan's name over and over again until I can't even whisper. Hands grab onto me and carry me away. I black out.

Hours later, I wake up in a huge soft bed, my head pounding and my body aching. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. I try to yell but my voice is just a pathetic, scratchy whisper. The door swings open and I see Phil's tall body adorned with sweatpants and a baggy tshirt standing there with a steaming cup of hot drink and a plate, piled high with buttered toast.

"Hey," he says, crossing over to the bed and handing me the mug and plate, I shakily take them from him, confused. "You should eat these, and when you're done; there is someone who nee- wants to talk to you."

I nod and he leaves me in peace to eat. I scoff down the crunchy bread, realising how hungry I was, then glug down the tea, making an "ahh" sound when I'm done. As soon as the plate and mug clinks against Phil's bedside cabinet the door opens again and I look up to see him. He's skinnier than usual, his jogging pants hanging lower than usual, his brown hair is a mess and sticking up everywhere and there are huge purple bags hanging underneath his huge brown eyes. Yet he was still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Um, hey." He says, uncertainly. He sits down to suddenly on the end of the bed and runs a hand through his knotty hair. "Look, I don't want to beat around the bush. Firstly, I want to apologise for leaving you there at the club. That was the most stupid thing I could've ever done and I still hate myself for it. I don't know what happened in there, but whatever you did, it didn't deserve that. I am so sorry, but could you just please give me an explanation? Why would you do that? PJ of all people? One of my best _friends_? I thought you loved me..."

"I do love you Dan!" I shout. "I love you more than anything in the world. Ahh, I know this sounds typical, but it was PJ! He just pounced on me, I didn't know what to do, and he was holding me so tightly I couldn't move. I was screaming for you, when you came I was so relieved. My hero, coming to rescue me. Then you started beating up PJ, I thought you were doing it for me. But when you said those things I... I was really hurt, Dan. You never even gave me a chance to explain."

"I'm so sorry, I..." he takes my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. I can't take it anymore, I jump on top of him wrapping my arms around his waist. His hands slide up my top, his cold fingers caressing my skin, sending shivers up my spine. I crash my lips onto his, his tongue eagerly slides in and we battle for dominance. For the first time in a week, I smile.

_Look like a girl but I think like a guy  
Not ladylike to behave like a slime  
Easy to be sleazy when you've got a filthy mind  
You stick to your yogurts, I'll stick to my apple pie_


	17. Please Read

**Hello, I thought I would let you know that I am still writing this story but I won't be updating it on , I'm putting it on Wattpad. I had a really good plot and i'm really excited to write the next chapters. It will involve a dramatic change in Dan's character and I am also re-writing the awkward sex scene. It's very unlikely that I will be posting the new chapters on here but if you want to find it, my wattpad is wattpad/user/stylesdimps**


End file.
